<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>易碎物 by PoesiewieBrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085249">易碎物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot'>PoesiewieBrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 是kurako和yasuko！, 橘里橘气OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>易碎物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天放学不和yasusu一起走哦，男朋友说想看新上映的电影。”<br/>“知道啦。”<br/>下课时很多人一团一团地聚着聊天，教室里外吵得像沸腾的水。双手抱臂趴在椅背上的安子很安静，她坐在仓子前面不知道在干嘛，被戳了两下后背才转过身来。在手机上敲敲打打的仓子有些不服气地抬起头，安子正盯着课桌离她最近的一个角，眼神散漫，仓子觉得她的目光离自己很遥远。<br/>“yasusu不关心我的新男朋友是谁吗？”<br/>“不是短发自来卷那个了？”<br/>“那个上周末分手了。”<br/>“是我认识的人吗？”<br/>“不是哦。”仓子习惯性地用手指卷了卷同侧的鬓角。<br/>“反正——总会见到的嘛，大同小异啦。”安子咧开嘴笑起来，露出一排小小的，洁白整齐的牙齿，她的头枕在手臂上，仓子可以看见她头顶的发旋。<br/>安子超爱换发型，现在是看似不显山不露水的黑色齐颌骨短发，还有厚厚的刘海，没有剪任何层次顺滑整齐地挂在脸侧，撩开表面一层黑色才能看见里面染成酒红色的头发。仓子比她高半个头，并排走路的时候仓子的步子有时会迈得太大，安子动作略夸张地小跑，一面叫着“仓酱步子小一点等等我嘛”，语气软软的。仓子满脸嫌弃地扭头，看安子脸侧的头发被风吹起来，露出隐约的红。被迫大步流星的安子会用力挽起仓子的手臂，强行让她走慢点。<br/>仓子有时是故意的。虽然仓子不习惯身体接触，直到现在安子挽她手臂的时候她都想不动声色地挣脱，奈何安子个子小小只，力气却不由分说的大。安子还喜欢并排坐，然后顺理成章把头靠在仓子的肩膀上，据她说身高差很合适。<br/>她第一次这么做的时候，仓子感到自己离安子比较近的那一侧身体从肩膀往下完全僵住，她忽然觉得自己肩颈肌肉摆放的姿势不太正确，不知道可不可以随着呼吸节奏轻轻地放松肩膀，害怕某一个无心的抽动辜负了安子圆圆的脑袋向她的肩头交付的信任感。<br/>会化为盐柱吗？仓子用左手摸了摸没有负重的右肩。<br/>“肩膀很酸吗？”忽然盐柱道成肉身，安子偏着头，神情关切。<br/>“不会。”但是你的脸离得太近了。<br/>“那就好——高度真合适——”又是一沉，不过这次她没有把整个脑袋的重量都压上来。仓子不禁屏住呼吸，被传染了僵直的左手无处安放，规规矩矩地搭在校服裙上。墨绿格子的百褶裙，仓子早上出门前会在腰上折起三道，露出膝盖和光洁的一截大腿，她个子高，大可不耐烦地用“腿太长了没办法”来搪塞级任老师。<br/>仓子的左手手背感受到安子略微有些粗糙的干燥手心。她用一种漫不经心的稳定频率抚摸着她的手。<br/>“仓酱手好软喔，手背也好软。”<br/>“不如说你的手好粗糙。”仓子无情地回话，语气尽量冷漠平稳，掩盖不安波动的心跳声。</p><p>高中开学第一天时，安子的自我介绍是“我是喜欢大海和小动物的安子”，像一只人畜无害的小兔子，而仓子是传说中没有空窗期上一任和下一任偶尔还会重叠的“恶女”，异性朋友多过同性。她们看上去很不同，尽管如此，从初中开始，从安子主动要求坐在仓子前面那一天开始，她们就成了朋友。她们会做一些女高中生都喜欢做的事，比如在新开的珍珠奶茶店拍照发社交网站或是一起逛街（尽管仓子经常觉得安子的时尚品味有点离奇），也会在水族馆坐在鱼群前面，一起发很久的呆。<br/>仓子后来问过安子，为什么要主动坐在我前面啊？<br/>“因为小年糕喜欢仓子啊。”安子笑得眼睛眯成向上弯的两枚月牙，那段时间她执着地要求身边的朋友叫自己“小年糕”，也执着地以此自称——只有仓子不情不愿地照做，其他朋友不管男生女生都觉得太过羞耻。最后仓子也不愿意喊了，理由是“只有我一个人喊，像给情侣的昵称，好奇怪。”<br/>后来仓子意识到，只有一个人能喊的绰号才珍贵，令人害羞的绰号也一样。像小时候纸杯传话之间连的那根细细的线，旁人觉得这两人对着纸杯说话挺傻的，但只有他俩才能确切地感受到半空中那一点微茫的联系。可是，最顺理成章的时候已经错过了，对面的人把纸杯放了下来，安子普普通通地自称“安子”很久了。<br/>仓子没能顺理成章说出口的另一件事是，她很想知道安子随口说出的“喜欢”是哪种喜欢。是对大海和小动物的喜欢，对亲密好朋友的喜欢，还是另外一种喜欢？如果安子说出的，和她心中不敢猜想的那个答案一样呢？如果不一样呢？仓子无法预知潮水的方向。<br/>安子没谈过恋爱，也从来不对仓子的恋情和历任男朋友们发表看法，像是对这些不感兴趣。唯一一次她主动和仓子聊起疑似恋爱的话题，是某天仓子在社交网站上放了张朋友发给她的网图，“真心话挑战♥️想要问我什么都可以哦♥️”。她想要给当时在意的男孩子一个顺理成章表白或着套近乎的契机，等到的第一个问题却来自安子。<br/>或者根本不能算是一个问题：“我可以在仓酱这里预留一个问题吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“现在还不太清楚啦，等我确定了自己的性取向再问仓酱可以吗？”<br/>看着这条信息跳出来，仓子觉得自己像是掉入了一片茫然，像是小时候家里停电时突然降临的黑暗，那时她已经开始长个子，手长脚长，站在自己的房间里下意识伸出手，手指隐约触及置物架上易碎小摆件的轮廓。平时觉得闭着眼睛走也不会撞到墙的房间突然变得陌生，她很怕打碎什么心爱的东西，匆忙收回手。<br/>“什么时候都可以哦。”</p><p>放学的铃声响了，但没有人动作，地理老师一贯地拖着昏昏沉沉不知所谓的堂。仓子望向窗外，新交的隔壁班男朋友已经等在教室外面，看到她的眼神转过来露出阳光灿烂的笑脸。她戳了下安子的背，小声说“就是外面那个”。<br/>安子没有回头，光滑的短发像一颗栗子，微微抖动两下，似乎是在点头。<br/>回过神来居然已经三个人一起坐在了电影院里。仓子根本来不及阻拦阻止二十分钟前这件事的发生——男朋友第一次见到安子，简单地打了招呼之后就随意地说出：“是仓酱的朋友啊，要一起去看电影吗？”仓子还没有来得及甩给男朋友一个“你找个电灯泡做什么”的眼神，就听见安子说“好呀反正也没事”，一贯的温柔语气。此刻再反驳好像反而显得自己非常小气，去电影院的路上仓子也懒得在两个彼此不熟的人之间炒热气氛，所幸安子开朗又很会找话题。大多数时候她们俩一块的时候同行没有第三个人，不像朋友小团体更像一对小情侣，原来和别人聊天时的安子是这样的吗？仓子忍不住想，安子和安子的朋友在一起玩的时候，会比和她一起的时候更快乐吗？她会更爱笑吗，会比和自己在一起的时候更活泼一点吗？<br/>进了放映厅拿着票找座位的时候，仓子犹豫了一下，还是坐在了两个人中间。<br/>男子高中生邀请女朋友看电影哪会是真的单纯看电影，正是满脑子黄色废料的年龄。仓子感到男朋友的手放在了自己的大腿上，在内心翻了个白眼，既然如此又何必发出心口不一的邀请，莫非是有什么“想要被人看见”的特殊癖好。<br/>仓子喜欢以退为进，作出引诱的姿态而并没有任何实质性的行动，等待有人上钩。她看起来是猎物，实际上是诱饵，或是猎手。可是当她小心翼翼地用余光瞥了一眼坐在自己另一侧的安子，发觉她离自己比想象中遥远。安子坐在电影院宽大的椅子里，更显得特别小只，她用手托着腮，手肘放在距离自己较远的那一侧座椅把手上，显然正沉浸在电影剧情当中。<br/>黑暗里什么都看不见。屏幕上在上演俗套的超级英雄剧情，仓子得以专心致志地和自己相对无言。她暗自在心里猜测自己这故事的走向，但不知道安子的“喜欢”流动到了哪一片岸边。描摹易碎物的轮廓，冰凉的釉质或是闪光的羽毛，都不足以知其全貌。<br/>她不知道，她从未觉得这原来是一件这么难的事情。<br/>仓子轻不可闻地叹了一口气，把头慢慢靠在了男朋友的肩上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>